Songs About Rainbows
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: When Nijimura is awaken by the soft crying of his and Akashi's sweet daughter, he is instantly by his child's side. How does Nijimura calm the fears and nightmares of his innocent daughter? With sweet songs about rainbows of course. NijiAka Family, KnB Kiddies


(c)Rainbow Connection - The Muppets

* * *

The time on the digital clock on the bed beside dresser barely registered in Nijimura's mind. He drowsily blinked at the red numbers, trying to read what it said. All he could comprehend was it was really late into the night—or really early in the morning—when he was woken up by soft crying.

"Sei?" Nijimura yawned to his spouse beside him. He turned his head only to see Akashi still fast asleep.

Nijimura stared tiredly at Akashi. Akashi was asleep yet Nijimura could still hear the faint cries. Finally, Nijimura woke up enough to realize it was his daughter in the other room.

Without a hint of hesitation, Nijimura was up on his feet and out the door. There was no way he was leaving his 6-year-old alone and crying.

Nijimura reached his daughter's bedroom door in no time. He knocked lightly. "Aimi? Sunshine?" He pressed his ear against the door. More sniffling.

"Aimi?" Nijimura called once more upon carefully opening the door.

Sitting at her bed was little Aimi, her sweet face tearstained and red. She hiccupped. "Daddy…"

"What's wrong, Sunshine?" Nijimura asked softly as he made his way to his daughter's bed. He sat down beside her and Aimi instantly latched onto him. The child cried more.

Nijimura began trying to calm his daughter. He hushed her as he pulled her safely onto his lap, hugging his daughter tightly. "Shh, shhh, it's okay. Daddy's here." Nijimura patted Aimi's messy bedhead reassuringly. "It was just a bad dream, right? It's all over."

Aimi ferociously shook her head. She could only cry more about something trying to get her. "T-the window," she sobbed. "Someone's trying to get me."

Nijimura turned to the windows at Aimi's little sitting area. He narrowed his eyes at the shadows behind the curtains.

Carefully, Nijimura got Aimi to let go of him. He then headed over to the windows as his daughter scrambled under her sheets, peeking out from the edge. Just as Nijimura pulled the fabric aside, Aimi yelped and hid. When nothing happened, the little girl peeked out again.

"It's only the branches, Sunshine," Nijimura reassured with a kind smile. He made his way back to his daughter, sitting on the bed and pulling her onto his lap once more. "No one's going to come to get you. Especially not on Daddy's watch."

Aimi sniffled a bit more, leaning against her dad comfortably. "Really?"

Nijimura nodded his head. "Really. If anyone even thinks about coming for you, Daddy will send them flying with a karate kick." Nijimura awkwardly kicked out his leg to emphasis his point, making his daughter giggle. "Now, are we good to go back to bed?"

Aimi went tense again and Nijimura knew she still wasn't completely okay.

"It's alright," Nijimura reassured, soothingly rocking to ease Aimi. "I'm right here."

When silence filled the room along with the occasional sniffle from Aimi, Nijimura found himself humming a gentle tune. He felt Aimi physically relax after a few notes. Nijimura began singing the lyrics when realizing it helped calm his daughter.

" _All of us under its spell~ We know that it's probably magic~ Have you been half asleep, and have you heard the voices?~ I've heard them calling my name~ Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors~ The voice might be one and the same~"_

Aimi's sniffling slowed to a stop as Nijimura continued singing songs about rainbows. He finished up his first song, went through his second song, and slowed to a stop mid third song when finding little Aimi fast asleep.

Nijimura smiled softly down at his sweet daughter. He was glad to see Aimi at peace, her breathing raising and falling in his arms.

"Sweet dreams," Nijimura whispered, beginning to tug Aimi in.

As Nijimura prepared to move, he heard the click of a camera phone.

 _Click!_

Nijimura turned to the door. There stood Akashi, happily smiling with his phone. His hair was just as bad as Aimi's.

"Sei," Nijimura hissed, though Akashi only casually strolled over to him and Aimi.

Akashi sat beside his spouse and daughter. He gently ran his fingers through Aimi's hair. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Nijimura answered, back to tucking Aimi in. Akashi helped pulled the sheets back, covering her up after Nijimura laid her head on the pillow. "The tree branches just spooked her a little." Nijimura stood along with Akashi. "Did we wake you?"

Akashi shook his head. "I didn't wake up because of any noise. More like my personal heater went cold all of a sudden."

Nijimura let out a quiet chuckle, being sure not to disturb Aimi. He took his spouse's hand before heading back to their shared room. "Did you fall off the bed searching for warmth?"

"No," Akashi huffed, making Nijimura laugh once more.

The two quickly resituated themselves in their bed. After pulling the covers, Akashi instantly curled up beside Nijimura. He really was his personal heater. Not that Nijimura minded. He pulled Akashi into his hold, pressing a kiss on his temple.

"Why don't you lull me songs sometimes?" Akashi jokingly asked.

"You were there since all that?" Nijimura asked, surprised. Akashi only laughed softly when Nijimura seemed slightly embarrassed. "Well, it's not a problem or anything."

Nijimura held onto Akashi tighter. Akashi hugged Nijimura back as well. Softly like before, Nijimura began singing once more the first song he sung for their beloved daughter.

" _I've heard it too many times to ignore it~ It's something that I'm supposed to be~ Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection~ The lovers, the dreamers, and me~_ "

Nijimura soon found Akashi fast asleep from the tender song. He finished humming the rest of the tune before giving his love another kiss. Another whisper of sweet dreams. Another dreamer swaying into sweet slumber.

* * *

 _Inspired by this cover I LOVE and loop listening to. I also drew a matching pic on my art blog he he!_


End file.
